


Sirius Being a Celebrity (and Remus Not Being Amused)

by faked_my_death



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Fifth Year, James Ships It, M/M, School Newspaper, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 08:12:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12790410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faked_my_death/pseuds/faked_my_death
Summary: The first edition of the, short lived, Hogwarts school newspaper 'Hogwarts' Prints.' Sirius shares his new found fame to a very uninterested Remus as James struggles to finish his paper for class. However, one thing is certain: everyone is thankful for mashed potatoes.{This is actually based off of what happened at my school with two of my friends so it's fit in actual canon in a weird way.}





	Sirius Being a Celebrity (and Remus Not Being Amused)

James stares down at the parchment is utter disgust. He had forgotten to do an assignment that was due in class today. In his Muggle Studies class he has a professor from America and she is bent on then writing about things they are thankful for. Even though she is fully aware that America is the only place they celebrate Thanksgiving she says that its 'good for your character to appreciate what is around you.' James had found it rubbish and refused to do it now he is stumped. He sighs as someone passes him mashed potatoes and he plops some down on his plate. For the first time he gets inspired and picks up his quill. 

'I am thankful for potatoes because with them you can do so many things to bless your dinner with a lovely side. For example: mashed potatoes.' He sighs as he sits down his quill and call it good enough. 

“Oi,” Sirius sits down next to him and pulls the bowl of mashed potatoes towards him. “Remus said that he will come, but you know him, he's glued to those books.” 

“Hey, Sirius,” someone says behind them and the two boys turn on the bench. 

“Hey, Rodrick,” he says to the short, blond haired boy standing with a shy shorter one hiding behind him, they are both Gryffindors. 

“You want to buy a paper?” 

“You are really trying this?”

“Why not,” the boy shrugs and hums a little in reply before pulling out some coins. He gets handing the small folded up newspaper before the boy is called away further down the table. 

“Who's that?” James asks as they turn back to the table and Sirius takes a bite of the potatoes. 

“Third year, he's not a bad kid. I don't even know why we started talking,” Sirius shrugs as he inspects the small paper.

'Hogwarts' Prints' is written at the top in big print. 

“Wonder how long this is going to last?” Sirius wonders. 

“Being that it's only four pages and they had to fight for that, I don't say much longer,” they both skim through the pathetic newspaper. It's just a couple articles about a couple professors, a gossip column, and a quidditch section. Professor McGonagall had her own front page article that talks about how great she is and how long she had been teaching.

“Oi, look at that!” Sirius calls James attention, “I'm a celebrity!” He points to the small paragraph in the bottom left corner that has a picture of him. The small corner is generously labeled 'Lunch Favorites.' Remus joins them and ignores the two as he steals the bowl of mashed potatoes for himself and fills his plate. Sirius marvels at the picture a little bit longer so James honorably writes 'I am thankful for Sirius being a celebrity.'

“Look at this, Moony, I'm a celebrity,” he shows him the picture of him in the great hall going around to each table and pointing at plates a food in various dramatic ways. Some of the poses even involves him putting his foot on the edge of the table by very annoyed looking classmates. 

“Wow,” Remus says uninterested as he takes a bite of his food. James add, 'and for Remus not being amused.' 

“Come on, Moons. Don't be like that!” Sirius nudges him. “Don't be jealous that I'm a celebrity.” 

“Hey, celebrity,” Remus says as he sits his fork down and picks up a napkin, “you have mashed potato on your face.” James watches as Sirius wipes away at his face a little embarrassed as Remus stares at him with amusement in his eyes and a fond smile on his face. “You don't- no. Here,” Remus takes the napkin and gets the potato for him and there's a moment that they both stare at each other. 

“Thank you, Moony,” Sirius smiles. 

“Is that worthy of an autograph?” Remus slightly mocks him with a smirk. Sirius smiles, grabs James' quill and Remus' hand. He writes his name is fancy curly letters on his left wrist and hands the quill back to James. “Yeah, thanks.” James stares for a moment before realizing something and slowly writing it down. 'I am thankful that my friends found each other.' 

“Oi, Sirius!” a girl in the same year as them calls from further down the table and he looks. “You're a celebrity!” 

“Give it up for our own Gryffindor celeb!” everyone in this area sarcastically claps and Sirius grabs his chest and months the word thank you to them. Remus smiles down at his plate as he slightly shakes his head as the clapping dies down. Sirius leans towards him and whispers something in his ear to which he responds by slightly pushing him. 

'Yeah,' James thinks, 'I am bloody thankful that they found each other. Even if they won't say it.'


End file.
